


Freudian Slip

by PeridotWritesFic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotWritesFic/pseuds/PeridotWritesFic
Summary: Logan and Virgil might have continued to dance around each other indefinitely if it wasn't for a slip of the tongue.





	Freudian Slip

Logan adored Virgil. He really loved the surly side, his ability to reason, to debate (if not skillfully), his rejection of societal norms. Logan cared about Virgil far more than he'd care to admit, but this new 'venting' thing was going a bit far. Rationally, Logan knew that venting was a normal, healthy, human way of processing and managing emotion, but when Logan had recommended that Virgil find some way to vent, he had assumed Virgil would talk to Patton or write in a journal.

Instead, Virgil had decided it worked best when he vented to Logan. Logan wanted to be supportive, he wanted to fix the problems instead of just listening but he knew that wasn't what Virgil wanted or needed. Still, it was getting harder and harder to keep his mouth shut, especially in the last week of vent sessions. Virgil had started venting to him about his suddenly increased sex drive and how much he'd had to masturbate.

“Seriously though, I really need to get fucked by something other than my life,” Virgil said, laying on Logan's bed and staring at the ceiling.

“That can be arranged,” Logan muttered through gritted teeth, still scribbling notes on Saturn's moons in his notebook and trying  _ not _ to imagine fucking Virgil into the mattress.

“What'd you say?” Virgil asked, sitting up and looking at Logan.

“Nothing important,” Logan replied at a more conversational volume.

“Oh, okay then,” Virgil said, sounding a little disappointed, “where was I?”

“You were getting fucked by logic,” Logan answered absently, focusing on taking accurate notes on Saturn's closest orbiting moon, Pan.

“I was getting fucked by what?”

Logan finally registered what he'd said and ducked his head to hide his blush, scribbling faster in his notebook.

“Life! Getting fucked by your life. That's where you were last.” Logan said, a bit too quickly and a bit too loud.

Virgil smirked, “No, that's not what you said. You said 'logic'. You said I was getting fucked by logic, Logan. Now, why would you say that?”

Logan hunched further over his notes, “A slip of the tongue.”

“A Freudian slip? But that would imply that  _ you  _ want to fuck me.”

Logan stopped writing. He had three options, he could ignore the statement, which, since this was Virgil, would be taken in the most negative possible way. That wasn't the best option. He could deny that he wanted to fuck Virgil, but that would be a lie and completely destroy any possibility (no matter how slim) of them engaging in intercourse in the future. That left him with one last option, tell the truth, and pray.

“I do,” Logan said quietly.

“You  _ what _ ?” Virgil asked, looking a bit stunned.

Logan lifted his head and adjusted his glasses before turning to face Virgil, the only outward expression of his embarrassment the persistent blush on his cheeks.

“You correctly interpreted the Freudian slip. I experience both romantic and sexual attraction towards you, so yes, I do want to fuck you.”

“Finally!”

Logan had a split second to be surprised before he had a lapful of Anxiety and the subject of his affections kissing him passionately. However shocked he may have been, Logan was no fool. He wrapped his arms around Virgil's waist and kissed him back with a fervor usually reserved for proving someone else wrong. He felt Virgil tangle his fingers in his hair and moaned softly against Virgil's lips.

 


End file.
